Śnieg
by NiktTaki
Summary: Życie Hermiony zagubionej w uczuciach do dwóch mężczyzn, dwie różne rodzaje miłości.


**Fragmenty pisane pochyłą czcionką to wpisy w pamiętniku Hermiony, przedstawione tam sytuacje nigdy nie miały miejsca.**

Pewnego dnia wojna się skończyła. Pewnego dnia trzeba było dorosnąć, podjąć decyzje, pójść dalej ze swoim życiem. Pewnego dnia cały świat musiał zacząć się na nowo.

Padał śnieg. Mokre, białe płatki okrywały wstydliwie pole bitwy. Miękki puch otulał krew i ból zgromadzony wokół. Ludzie wstawali z ziemi, kuleli, płakali, śmiali się. Wojna się skończyła. Byli wreszcie wolni, wreszcie bezpieczni. Matki nawoływały swoje dzieci, mężowie z niedowierzaniem przytulali żony. Wszyscy prędzej czy później spoglądali na miejsce po środku błoni, gdzie wśród śniegu leżał słaby i skulony Voldemort. Martwy.

Pewnego dnia ludzie zginęli za swój świat, za jego wolność i tolerancję. Pewnego dnia rodziny zostały rozbite, dzieci osierocone, mury szkoły zburzone. I wszystko trzeba było zbudować od początku. Pewnego dnia spadł śnieg i przykrył całe zło, pozwalając ocalałym zapomnieć.

Sześć lat to bardzo mało dla kogoś, kto stracił dom i rodzinę. Sześć lat to bardzo mało, by zapomnieć, by żyć dalej, by przestać się bać.

Sześć lat to bardzo dużo dla kogoś, kogo całym życiem była wojna. To tak dużo, że nikt nie wie, co powinien robić z wolnością. To na tyle dużo, by stracić sens życia i szukać go wśród ścieżek, którymi nigdy nie odważylibyśmy się kroczyć.

Dla mnie, to było tylko sześć lat. Czas, w którym wyszłam za mąż, w którym Ron dostał pracę i zbudował własnymi rękami nasz dom. Sześć lat drogich kuracji, na które było nas stać. Sześć lat walki, by moja zmiażdżona noga mogła być, choć po części sprawna. Cały ten czas po wojnie, gdy musiałam stać się kobietą i żoną, gdy musiałam dorosnąć i wciąż być odważna... Dla mnie wojna się nie skończyła. Ona trwa nadal, gdzieś w środku mojego serca, chociaż największą ironią jest to, że potrafię być szczęśliwa mimo niej.

* * *

_- Zdradziłam Rona, chyba… Pocałowałam Harry'ego. A raczej to on, na moją prośbę pocałował mnie._

_- Czy go kochasz?_

_-To skomplikowane. Jest moim przyjacielem, jest kimś, kto był zawsze, ale również kimś, kto ma żonę w ciąży, którą kocha ponad wszystko. Jest kimś, o kim nigdy nie zapomnę, kogo głos wywołuje mimowolny uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Zdałam sobie z tego sprawę niedawno, po tylu latach. Nie kocham go. _

_- Czy możesz w pełni świadomie powiedzieć, że to nic nie znaczyło?_

_- Nie._

* * *

- Chcę rozwodu!

Takich słów się nie zapomina. Nawet jeśli wypowiedzianych w afekcie, wśród rozlanego wina i potłuczonego szkła.

Kulałam. Szłam niepewnie po szczątkach drogich kieliszków i talerzy. Patrzyłam na drżące plecy Rona, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Wyciągnęłam dłoń i zatrzymałam ją milimetry od jego ciała. Nagle odwrócił się gwałtownie, po czym silne ramiona oplotły rozpaczliwie moje ciało.

- Przepraszam. Jeśli chcesz dziecka teraz, jeśli jesteś gotowa, jeśli masz tak wielką odwagę, to ja też. Zdobędę wszystko, bylebyś tylko była szczęśliwa. Wcale nie chcę się rozstawać, ja…

- Ron, zastanawiałam się przez całą noc nad tym, co powinnam zrobić, co byłoby dla nas najlepsze i…

- Nie chcę wiedzieć. Masz prawo mieć sekrety i tajemnice. Ja też myślałem o wielu rzeczach. Po prostu mi nie mów.

Patrzyłam na mojego męża, na najlepszego przyjaciela i po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam w nim ojca. Odważnego, bo odwaga polega na tym, by przyznać się do strachu. Jego oczy były wilgotne, jego twarz wyrażała obawę, której nie chciał przede mną ukrywać. Zdecydowałam, że będę walczyć.

- Kocham Cię

- Je Ciebie też

Przytulił mnie mocno i jednym zgrabnym ruchem wziął na ręce. Minęliśmy pole bitwy pełne resztek jedzenia, wina i szkła. Weszliśmy na drewniane schody, skierowaliśmy się do sypialni, którą od sześciu lat, dzień w dzień nazywaliśmy domem.

- Wyjedźmy na jakiś czas, proszę. Muszę przemyśleć parę spraw, z dala od tego całego… strachu.

- Dobrze – wyszeptał i pocałował mnie tak delikatnie, tak czule.

* * *

_Jest we mnie pewne uczucie, gdzieś głęboko, jest.. najlepsze słowo to „zgubione". Musimy wyjechać. Muszę spędzić czas z Ronem i nie myśleć o niczym innym, poza naszą przyszłą rodziną._

_Chcę odpocząć. Nie po to, by zrozumieć co czuję, nie po to, by się z tym uporać, by to analizować. Chcę odpocząć i zapomnieć, zlekceważyć, ukryć i nigdy nie odnaleźć. Nie chcę wiedzieć co czuję. Wiedzieć… co to tak naprawdę oznacza? Dla mnie to wypowiedzenie nazwy tego uczucia, wypowiedzenie jej choćby w myślach. To nadanie uczuciu kształtów, pogodzenie się z nim. Nigdy tego nie zrobię._

* * *

Do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek. Było go słychać w całym domu, nawet tu, pod białą pościelą w sypialni. Wstałam na chwiejnych nogach, zastanawiając się, kim jest gość, czy wie, na jak wielkie ryzyko mnie wystawia.

Schodziłam po schodach. Krok po kroku, skrzywienie twarzy po tępym bólu. Doszłam do drzwi. Otworzyłam je gwałtownie i poczułam coś włochatego w dole brzucha.

_- Przestań – warknęłam na siebie w myślach, była to już automatyczna reakcja na tego typu doznania_.

- Hej Hermiona!

Chłopak stojący w drzwiach przytulił mnie krótko i gwałtownie. W jego włosach błyszczały kropelki deszczu, zielone oczy płonęły radosnym blaskiem.

_- Przestań – powtórzyłam_

- Witaj Harry

Nagle odsunął się gwałtownie i zobaczyłam strach na jego twarzy. Podszedł do mnie z rękami wyciągniętymi niezdarnie przed siebie i nieśmiało podniósł. Byłam zbyt zaskoczona, by zaprotestować, gdy poczułam wokół słodki, korzenny zapach.

_- Przestań!_

- Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam. Jak mogłem być tak samolubny i głupi i zapomnieć o twojej nodze. Teraz natychmiast idziemy do łóżka. Dopiero jak będziesz sobie bezpiecznie leżała, powiem ci, po co przyszedłem. I nic nie mów.

Zamknęłam usta. Harry wszedł do sypialni, którą dzieliłam z Ronem i położył mnie na miękkiej pościeli. Pochylił się nad moją twarzą i patrzył przez chwilę, jak uspokajam oddech. Nawet kilka kroków męczyło. Odsunął się. Obszedł łóżko dookoła i rzucił się na miejsce obok.

- Chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że Ginny urodziła syna, małego Jamesa. Chciałem wypić szampana i powiedzieć, że tęskniłem, kiedy byliście w Wiedniu. Ale wiesz, co? Teraz to nieważne. Wyglądasz okropnie, jesteś blada, przemęczona. Jak się czujesz, mogę jakoś pomóc?

Spojrzałam na sufit. Zastanawiałam się, co powinnam odpowiedzieć, jak wyrzucić z siebie wszystko. Łzy zaczęły płynąć po moich policzkach. Usłyszałam śmiech tuż obok, a potem Harry przytulił mnie mocno, nie pozwalając na smutek.

- Nie płacz, wszystko będzie dobrze – znów się zaśmiał – jesteś wspaniała, nie zapominaj o tym.

_- Przestań – pomyślałam znów, ostatkiem sił – Ale dlaczego? Przecież Harry jest moim przyjacielem, przecież nie robimy nic złego. To jest… dobre_

Zasnęłam w jego ramionach.

* * *

_Jak mogę, jak jestem w stanie… ich dwóch. Przecież to niemożliwe, przecież to okropne, przecież to czyni mnie niewdzięczną egoistką._

_Takie dni nie sprawiają, że czuję się lepiej. Ale w sumie, ostatnio zrozumiałam, że nie chodzi o mnie. Nigdy nie chodziło o mnie, tylko o tych, którzy są dla mnie ważni, których mogłabym zranić._

_Obiecałam sobie, że będę walczyć. Dzisiaj zrozumiałam, tak naprawdę co to oznacza._

_- Harry, musimy przestać ze sobą rozmawiać, musimy przestać się widywać, spędzać razem czas. To dla naszego dobra, dla dobra naszych rodzin._

_- Dlaczego?_

_- Bo zależy mi na tobie, o wiele, wiele bardziej, niż powinno, o wiele bardziej, niż bym tego chciała._

_- Co ty do mnie czujesz, tak szczerze, proszę odpowiedz._

_- Nie wiem, Harry. Czuję miliony emocji, których nie chcę nazwać. Nie wiem, kim dla mnie jesteś. Nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Kocham Rona. Kocham go tak mocno, że gdy jest daleko nie potrafię oddychać. Boję się, że pewnego dnia mój świat runie, że wszystko zniszczę. Jestem przerażona wizją życia, w którym nie byłoby was obu. Jeśli jednak muszę dokonać wyboru, chcę, żeby mój świat istniał bez ciebie._

* * *

Urodziłam córkę. Po trzech latach starań, zdecydowanie zbyt długich trzech latach. Miała wielkie, brązowe oczy o długich rzęsach, jej usteczka wyglądały jak płatki róży. Byłam w niej tak zakochana. W tej małej istotce, której pojawienie się przyniosło spokój.

Patrzyłam jak Ron bierze ją nieśmiało na ręce, jak patrzy na jej zamknięte powieki.

- Będzie miała na imię Rose. Jest piękna, ale ma też kolce – zaśmiał się. – Nasze charaktery połączone w tym malutkim ciałku, to mieszanka wybuchowa.

* * *

_Zastanawiam się ostatnio, czy można przestać kochać. Nie ma tylko prawdziwej, jedynej miłości. Istnieje wiele tych słabych, prawie nieznaczących. Prawie…_

_Co by było gdybym kochała Harry'ego? To byłaby największa z beznadziejnych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek zrobiłam. Zniszczyłaby świat, który z taką delikatnością budowaliśmy. Lata mijają, a ja czuję się coraz dojrzalsza, coraz bardziej pragnę być szczera z samą sobą. Mam świadomość, że mogłabym wytrzymać kochanie ich obu, ich wiedzę._

* * *

Czułam jak łzy zbierają mi się pod powiekami. Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że coś tracę, że coś się już skończyło, a ja nie zauważyłam momentu pożegnania. Moja córka siedziała w pociągu i swoją małą rączką machała mi przez okno. Obok widziałam Jamesa i Albusa. Obaj patrzyli na mnie i uśmiechali się. Nagle dostrzegłam w nich Harry'ego, takiego jakim nigdy nie był. Szczęśliwego, pełnego rodzinnego ciepła.

- Stworzyłem im taki dom, o którym zawsze marzyłem – usłyszałam za sobą głos. – Jestem szczęśliwy, że mogli doświadczyć tego, co nigdy nie było mi dane. Miłości, ciepła, wybaczenia.

-Są szczęśliwi, bardziej niż ty kiedykolwiek byłeś. Jestem z ciebie dumna, wiesz? Dokonałeś wspaniałych rzeczy, uratowałeś świat, a tak bardzo nie ma to dla ciebie znaczenia. Troszczysz się tylko o nich, chcesz, żeby byli dobrzy.

Zawahałam się. Wiedziałam, że muszę wypowiedzieć słowa, które przyniosą mi spokój. Słowa, o których wiedział już Ron, słowa, które zdążył mi wybaczyć. Takie proste, leczące. Czułam, po raz pierwszy i ostatni, że jestem na nie gotowa.

- Do zobaczenia Harry – powiedziałam uśmiechając się.

Odwróciłam się na pięcie, po czym sprężystym krokiem ruszyłam kierunku samochodu Rona. Mój mąż podbiegł do mnie i mocno przytulił.

- Nie zrobiłam tego – szepnęłam, wtulając się w jego kremową marynarkę.

- Nie szkodzi. Kocham Cię.

Wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Pojechaliśmy do domu. Chciałam tylko przytulić Hugona, zapomnieć o wszystkim, co do tej pory miało związek z Harrym. Miałam dość. Skończyłam ten rozdział swojego życia. Byłam wolna.

* * *

_- Kocham Cię Harry. Jestem wielkim tchórzem, tak bardzo się boję. Nie chcę skrzywdzić ludzi, którzy są dla mnie ważni. Jestem tylko człowiekiem, nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje, jak to wytłumaczyć. Po prostu mi zaufaj. Kocham Cię, ale to nie tak… _

_Dałam sobie spokój._

* * *

Miałam czterdzieści lat. Znalazłam się stopniowo w sercu kolejnej wojny, kolejnego bólu, kolejnej straty. Wszystko się kończyło. Widziałam lecący we mnie fioletowy promień. Wiedziałam, że jestem zbyt stara, za wolna. Poczułam ogromny żal, że muszę umierać. Co będzie z Rose, z Hugonem? Jak poradzą sobie w świecie, którego nie rozumieją?

Zobaczyłam kątem oka ruch. Widziałam czarne włosy przyprószone siwizną, zielone tęczówki przepełnione rozpaczą. Zamknęłam oczy, czekając na uderzenie, które nigdy nie nadeszło. Usłyszałam odgłos upadającego ciała. Gwałtownie rzuciłam się na kolana obok swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, pierwszej miłości.

Czas się zatrzymał. Spojrzałam mu w oczy i za całym tym bólem dostrzegłam zrozumienie. Widziałam w Harrym swoje odbicie. Widziałam w nim siebie, tą siebie, którą ukrywałam od kilkudziesięciu lat.

- Kocham Cię – szepnęłam.

Jego dłoń dotknęła delikatnie mojej twarzy, a potem opadła bezwładnie na ziemię. Harry mnie kochał, przez te wszystkie lata, przez te wszystkie dni. Zrozumienie smakowało goryczą. Zdałam sobie jednak sprawę z jednej, najważniejszej rzeczy.

Kochałam Harry'ego, kocham, ale nie żałuję decyzji, które podjęłam.

Nie żałuję.

* * *

_Padał śnieg. Mokre, białe płatki okrywały wstydliwie pole bitwy. Miękki puch otulał krew i ból zgromadzony wokół…_


End file.
